


Dream of you

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Smut Fic [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Cute, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Top Will, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Nico woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat. He was alone in the darkness of Hades's cabin, the first rays of sunlight entering the window.The demigod had no idea what time it was, and he honestly didn't care.-------------Sometimes, Nico's dreams are all too realistic and leave him with unpleasant consequences. Damn hormones!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Smut Fic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Dream of you

Will kissed him as if he wanted to devour him, hungry and ferocious, stripping him and throwing his clothes on the ground. Apollo's son awakened his senses, set his nerves on fire, and made him quiver with pleasure. 

Nico felt himself burning.

It was a strange heat that came from the lower abdomen, going up the spine. Nico felt inflamed to every fiber of his being. Every single caress of those hands on his body unleashed sparks from which a real fire arose that devoured him from the inside; it annihilated him, exploding every single drop of reasoning.

It wouldn't stop; it would destroy everything in its path, leaving only ash, and ashes, and more ash that mingled with the hot flesh, sweat, and throbbing desire that made its way into his body.

Those hands… _Dei immortales_ … Nico needed to feel them on his skin. Every nerve was strained towards the purest pursuit of pleasure. Nico no longer existed, merged in a voluptuous dance with Will. 

Their groins rubbed together, skin to skin. The pleasure was a shock that crossed Nico's back and broke his breath for a moment, the time to look up at the other's face and find a mirror of his own expression.

"Nico ..."

"Will ..."

  
  


Nico woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat. He was alone in the darkness of Hades's cabin, the first rays of sunlight entering the window.

The demigod had no idea what time it was, and he honestly didn't care. He had had that dream again, this time much more obscene. He blushed at the memory of Will's hands on his body and put his hands to his face, stifling a groan. How was he going to look at his boyfriend again, without remembering those things?

But even more, he was ashamed of the desire that was gnawing at his guts, to be able to pass from dreams to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> -English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
